Malam Pertama Si Ayam
by DontPink
Summary: Kisah malam pertama uchiha Sasuke yang tidak mengerti hubungan ranjang dan Hanya berbekal video bokep pinjaman dari Naruto untuk melewati malam pertamanya.


**Malam pertama si ayam**

**By DontPink**

**Rete : M**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Nafas seorang pria tampan berambut model pantat bebek nampak ngos-ngosan. Dia menatap wanita yang ada di depanya yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam dan bra. Tubuh mulusnya tampak begitu menggiurkan bagi pria tampan itu.

pria tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menelan ludah berkali-kali. Dia nampak sangat grogi. "A-apa kau yakin Sakura". Tanyanya pada Sakura sang istri.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan wajah sangat memerah. Sasuke kembali menelan ludah paksa. Pasalnya ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Dia kemudian melepas semua pakaiannya dan hanya meninggalkan kolor bergambar ayam?.

Sakura sang istri menatap suaminya yang hanya memakai kolor itu dengan seksama. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. "Ke-kenapa t-tidak langsung kita mulai Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke memandang wajah sang istri dengan penuh hawa nafsu?. Dia kemudian mulai main grepe grepe dada sang istri seolah olah itu adalah tombol analog.

"Engghh,,,ahhh.." Sakura tampak mendesah karena susunya di remas-remas oleh Sasuke penuh penghayatan.

Tiba tiba Sasuke berhenti, dia seperti orang kebingungan. Sakura manatap Sasuke penuh tanya. "Tunggu dulu di sini sebentar Sakura". Pinta Sasuke sambil berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Sakura yang kebingungan.

:

:

Sasuke tampak mengobrak abrik semua isi lemari untuk mencari sesuatu barang yang penting. Setelah dia menemukan barang penting itu, Sasuke langsung menuju ruang TV sambil menyalakan Video.

Ya Sasuke sekarang lagi nonton bokep?. Salahkan saja dia sendiri karena tak mendengar ucapan teman temanya untuk menonton bokep sebelum menikah. Sebelum berperang kan harus tau medan perang end lubang?.

"Sial,, aku harus mempelajari trik dasar dulu dalam waktu singkat". Gumamnya Sambil menatap fokus diamana ada orang hitam sedang menjilat alat vital lawan jenisnya. *sumpe author gak bisa nulis vagina-plak*

Sasuke nampak kembali meneguk ludah paksa saat melihat orang negro yang dia tonton lagi menjilat vagina sang wanita. "A-apa aku harus melakukanya juga.." batin Sasuke sambil mengelap keringat dingin di jidatnya.

Sasuke kemudian mem-pause-video itu sambil berlari menuju kamar istri tercintanya. Sakura tampak kaget mendapati Sasuke yang banjir keringat itu. Sasuke lalu mendekat kearah Sakura dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Sasuke-kun kau kenapa" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia lalu melepas clana dalam Sakura seenak udel. Dan tampaklah alat vital *sumpe saya gak bisa nulis vagina?) Sakura yang memerah itu. Sasuke kembali menelan ludah. Dia kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya kearah selangkangan sang istri dan memasukkan lidahnya dengan lembut.

Sakura tampak menegang, dia meremas rambut ayam Sasuke kuat. "Ugh. Sa-sasu-ke-kun,, ahh~". Sakura mendesah keenakan saat lidah si pantat ayam itu menyapu bibir alat vital Sakura.

Sasuke masih terus mencoba membuat istrinya mengelinjang tak karuan. "S-sial,, aku ingin muntah.." batin Sasuke yang masih sempat sempatnya memikirkan rasa jijik.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah itu. Dia menatap Sakura yang berkeringat itu Sambil tersenyum sombong. "Hn,, tak sia sia gue pinjem DVD bokep otak udang aka Naruto".

Keringat tampak membasahi leher jenjang Sakura. Nafasnya ngosngosan, "Sasuke-kun kenapa berhenti.." Sakura sudah terlanjur nafsu berat?

"Tunggu sebentar Sakura.." Lagi lagi Sasuke ngibrit keruang tengah buat lanjutin nonton bokep.

Ya dia cuman hafal trik menjilat. Dan tentu saja belum tau yang lain. Sasuke menatap layar TV dengan nafas ngos ngosan. Pasalnya Orang negro itu memasukkan 'Anu'nya ke anus wanita. Atau bahasa gaholnya anal sex.

Sasuke memegang kolornya yang bergambar ayam itu sambil terus menatap fokus kearah Layar TV. "A-apa-apaan ini, masak harus masuk lewat situ. " batin Sasuke yang terlampau bodoh itu, jangan heran jika Sasuke sangat bodoh dalam urusan ranjang.

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya sambil pasang wajah yakin. "Sakura, cepat nungging.." perintahnya.

"Eh, kenapa harus nungging Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia langsung memutar tubuh mulus Sakura seenak udele. Lagi lagi si ayam itu menelan ludah saat melihat dua lubang?.

"Yang mana yang harus aku masuki". Batin Sasuke kebingungan sendiri.

Dia lalu memelorotkan kolor-gambar-ayamnya. Dan tampaklah gepok (baca-penis) Sasuke yang berdiri tegak siap untuk membobol pertahanan apapun. Dia lalu memasukkan anunya ke lubang dubur Sakura. Dia mengikuti apa yang ada di dalam video bokep sesat itu.

"Aduh,, susah bener masuknya". Batin Sasuke bertanya tanya.

Sementar Sakura yang merasakan sesuatu yang keras mencoba masuk lubang belakanya. Dia jadi sadar jika sang suami tidak memasukkannya ke lubang yang seharusnya. 'Arrghhh.. Sakit baka". Gumam Sakura kesakitan.

Sementar Sasuke acuh tak acuh. "Duh sempit sekali, bisa lecet ini lama lama."

Tiba tiba Sakura langsung berdiri sambil pasang wajah sangar. Sasuke hanya menaikkan satu alisnya heran. "Hn,, kenapa Sakura, aku belum puas.." kata Sasuke tanpa dosa.

'BUUAAKKKGGGHHHH...

Sasuke tepar dengan mulut berbusa karena kena bogem dari sang istri. Sakura nampak santai, dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memicing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura." Katanya gak nyadar.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG TANYA BAKA, KENAPA KAU MEMASUKKANNYA LEWAT LUBANG BELAKANG.? JANGAN JANGAN KAU MAHO KARENA SUKA LEWAT DUBUR". Sakura merinding sendiri jika suaminya maho?. Sementara Sasuke cengo, dia gak ngerti dengan omongan istrinya.

Sasuke kembali berdiri sambil mengelus ngelus pipinya. Dia menatap Sakura yang lagi menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil mengangkat kepala, seolah-olah menantang si ayam gulat di ranjang.

"Tunggu di sini Sakura". Lagi lagi Sasuke ngibrit keluar dari kamar. Sakura sempat kebingungan sendiri melihat tingkah suaminya.

:

Sasuke berjalan ngalor ngidul gak jelas di depan TV. Dia lagi memikirkan apa yang membuat istrinya marah. "Padahal aku sudah mencontoh DVD bokep laknat itu, apanya yang salah coba".Batinya gak nyadar sambil memainkan kolornya yang sempet dia ambil itu?.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk minum air dulu biyar pikiranya jernih. Dia lalu kembali mengubek-ngubek koleksi video bokep otak udang. setelah dia menemukan yang pas, Sasuke langsung menyalakan DVD kembali sambil duduk santai di sofa.

Sasuke tampak maggut maggut (sok) ngerti sambil memainkan kolornya lagi. Setelah di rasa sudah agak paham dan mengerti kesalahannya. dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar sang istri tercinta.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang lagi tersenyum kearahnya itu dengan pandangan ngeri. "Ku harap kau tidak aneh aneh lagi Sasuke-kun".

"Hn.." Gumanya ambigu sambil naik keatas ranjang. Sasuke lalu memegang bahu Sakura sambil merebahkan tubuh sang istri. Sasuke lalu mengendus ngendus di leher jenjang Sakura sambil sesekali menggigitnya kecil.

Sakura nampak keenakan mendapat perlakuan yang agak normal dari sang suami. "Ah~ ". Desahan sakura lemah namun menggoda.

Sasuke lalu mengangkat kedua Paha Sakura seenak jidat sambil memegang burungnya yang masih tegak-grak? Itu. Sasuke lalu memasukkan senjatanya ke lubang belakan lagi. "Duh kok masih sulit masuk ya". Batinya bodoh.

Sakura langsung membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan lagi-lagi benda keras laknat itu masuk melalui lubang belakang. "Arrggghhhh. Sakit bodoh". Gumamnya, tapi Si ayam tak mau berhenti, dia malah asik menggenjot lubang belakang Sakura.

"Fyuhhh,, Sempit bener. Semoga tidat lecet". Pikir Sasuke gak masuk akal.

"Enggghhh ahhh~". Sakura nampak kesakitan sambil meremas rambut ayam sang suami. Nafas Sakura nampak ngos ngosan karena menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat itu. Bahkan matanya sampai berair. "Be-berhenti baka". Gumanya.

"Oh yeahhh,,, aku hampir selesai Sakura.." Gumam Sasuke bak seorang pemain bokep proffesional.

'BUUUAAAKKKGGGHHH..?

Lagi lagi bogem mentah mendarat di pipi mulus si pantat ayam. Sasuke nyungsep di bawa kasur sambil memegangi anunya yang membentur lantai itu. *mampus lo sas*

"ADAOOWWWW,,, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAKURA,, SENJATAKU HAMPIR SAJA PATAH? KARENA MEMBENTUR LANTAI.." Teriak Sasuke sambil memegangi anunya.

"JUSTRU AKU YANG BERTANYA BAKA..KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI LEWAT LUBANG BELAKANG.." Geram Sakura sambil memegangi pantatnya yang nyeri abis itu.

"Hn,, aku hanya menirukan apa yang ada di dalam video bokep". Kata Sasuke santai dan tanpa beban.

Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke pake wajah sangar. Kemudian Sakura berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan si pantat ayam itu. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu Sakura langsung mencengkram anu Sasuke sambil menyeretnya keluar.

"WADAOOO..KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU APA BAKA". teriak Sasuke OOC karena senjatanya di remas dan di seret oleh sang istri.

Sakura nampak gak peduli, dia masih terus menyeret anunya Sasuke dengan keras, membuat si pantat ayam itu megap megap gak karuan.

Sesampainya di pintu depan, Sakura langsung melempar sasuke keluar dari rumah tanpa dosa. "Kau tidur di luar". Kata Sakura marah sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke cengo?. Dia memandang tubuhnya yang bugil itu sambil menelan ludah. "Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan suamimu yang tampan ini jika di gigit nyamuk". Kata Sasuke memelas.

Sakura menggeleng sambil melemparkan kolor sasuke bergambar ayam itu pas di jidatnya. Sakura lalu masuk rumah sambil menutup pintu.

'BLAMM..

Hening.?

Krikkk...kriikkk...kriikkk

Hanya suara jangkrik uang terdengar lewat.

Sasuke memandang kolornya dengan pandangan sendu. Dia lalu memakai kolornya sambil merenungkan apa yang salah darinya, padahal dia sudah mempraktekkan isi dari video bokep laknat itu. Tapi sayang sasuke gak nyadar kalau video yang dia pinjam dari naruto itu semuanya anal sex hard. Ya jelas di bogem ama tu Sakura.

Yah malam yang indah di habiskan dengan renungan sang uchiha di ters rumah yang hanya memakai kolor..

"MALAM YANG INDAH MBAH-MU AUTHOR KAMPRET". teriak Sasuke sambil melempar pot bunga kearah saya?.

:

-END-


End file.
